Hand-held igniting devices or lighters have been devised with a flame bearing end located at a distance from the handle and away from the user. Such ignitors include fuel containers and a trigger operated ignitor to ignite fuel blowing from a center through valve.
Such ignition devices are widely used in areas requiring an ignitor starter such as stoves, fireplaces and barbecue grills. In the case of barbecue grills, food and other deposits can adhere to the surface of the rods forming the cooking surface of the grill. Various scraping devices are available for cleaning the grill. Such scraping devices include an elongated blade with a slot or groove at one end and sized to engage each grill rod. As a result, at least two separate tools are required to be close at hand to the barbecue grill. One tool is necessary to ignite and start the barbecue, and a second tool is later required to scrape and clean the grill.